


Chilling At The Motel 6

by F1nch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Irene is back because I love her so much, KindOf?, Post-Canon, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1nch/pseuds/F1nch
Summary: I lost my way to El DoradoI wandered dazed, as in a dreamAfter the fall of the Berg, Irene and Remy talk.
Relationships: Irene Baker & Chris "Remy" Rembrandt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chilling At The Motel 6

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this counts as a song-fic, but it's inspired by "Chilling At the Motel 6" from A Slenderman Musical. Some post-canon fluff cause I haven't written any in so long.

Cicadas chirped in an off-beat chorus around the motel pool. Toads provided a melody from somewhere deep in the bushes.

The night air was warm, like the stuffy inside of a house. Or the gym, in the summer, after the cooling had broken down, and they couldn’t afford to fix it. It smelled of chlorine and moonlight.

It was five in the morning. The sun painted the sky in its first brushstrokes of orange light, but it did not do any more than that. Time seemed to have stopped.

Remy let out a breath, and watched a flock of seagulls as they flew overhead, their wings painted orange and yellow in the dawn light. Seagulls. They must’ve been near some body of water, then.

That didn’t help much. There was a lot of water in America.

The seagulls left, and, again, the world stilled. Remy was so used to a world full of distractions. His phone, Brandon, Xavier, the gym, the website. The world around, even if their small home in Louisiana, was a whirlwind of chaos. Billboards and cars and bills and tourists, flocking down to see the Gulf. And seagulls. A lot of seagulls.

Here, there was nothing. Just the Motel 6’s pool, and the parking lot that sat beyond it. The hatchback that they had stolen back in Washington DC. It was a miracle that it started, much less that it had taken them this far.

However far ‘this’ was. After a while, the roads blended together into one long stretch of asphalt. Nadiya probably knew where they were, but she didn’t talk much. She was in the motel room, likely asleep.

Or at least pretending to be asleep. Remy didn’t need superpowers to tell when she was faking. 

They were all faking at least a little bit, during this entire ordeal. They moved without much purpose. Nadiya had said something about trying to get to her lab, but Remy had no idea what that would accomplish. All that they owned was lost at the bottom of the Gulf.

Even though he had spent the last days in a cramped car with other people, Remy had never felt more alone. He sat on a plastic chair at the poolside, and stared blankly as the stale water was pushed by the wind. A dry leaf was tossed about by the subtle waves.

The gate to the pool area opened with a loud creak. He remained in his trance, but turned to the source of the noise. The cicadas quieted for a mere moment at this disturbance, before beginning back at the start of their song.

Irene opened the pool gate, and met Remy’s gaze. It was the first time that Remy had seen her since, well, since she got her powers. Since their initiation. 

She looked tired, but more put-together than the rest of them. She wore one of Nadiya’s thrift store shirts, which probably reeked of gas station coffee. Despite everything, she was smiling.

Remy didn’t feel so alone, anymore.

“Remy?” Her voice broke the chorus of cicadas and frogs. 

“Irene! I- I didn’t-”

“You didn’t think you’d ever see me again?”

“Something like that.”

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, either.” She shook her head. “But I’m glad I did.”

She slung a small purse over her shoulder and approached Remy. He gestured for her to sit down in the plastic chair next to him, which she did. He didn’t know how her presence was so comforting, but it was. 

She reminded him of his mother. She was old enough to be her, probably. 

“The red-head lady told me you’d be out here.”

“Oh, Mary?”

“That’s her name? I don’t remember her from the Fellowship.”

“It’s a long story. Effectively, we kidnapped her.”

“You  _ what _ ?”

“Long story. Can, can we not talk about it right now?”

“Mhm.” She nodded, and looked to Remy. “Is everything okay?”

“No.” The word barely passed Remy’s lips.

“I’m guessing we aren’t on a work vacation?”

“We’ve been on the run for a week. TLDR, Martine’s evil. The Berg is underwater. We’re fugitives.”

“Oh.”

“It’s… a lot.”

“I already knew most of that. I know some things. Kardala tells me.”

“You two can talk?”

“I speak. I don’t know if she listens or not.”

“Oh.”

“I’m guessing there’s no giant iron chariot, though?”

“Yeah, no. I mean, we have a hatchback. I don’t think she knows what a car is.”

“Y’know, I hardly know what a car is either.”

“Me neither.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. The water in the pool washed back and forth.

“Where are we?” Irene’s voice was quiet, as if she did not want to drown out the cicadas and frogs. 

“I don’t know. Nadiya probably knows.”

“I think if I woke Nadiya up, she would scream at me.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely. I think we’re, I don’t know. Around Nevada.”

“Do you know where we’re going?”

“Nadiya’s lab. Out in Oregon.”

“What’s she want with her lab, of all places?”

“I don’t think she wants anything with it. It’s just… a place to go.”

“Oh.”

Remy nodded. His gaze shifted from her to the hotel pool. Its water, covered in leaves as it was, was painted in the colors of dawn. The sun was fully over the horizon, now. The cicadas began to quiet.

“Irene?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re… much older than me. You know a lot more. Working at the Fellowship, I thought it would change everything. I thought it was my road to El Dorado. And now I’ve lost that road. I don’t know where I’m headed, anymore. The world has hit a roadblock. And I’m scared.”

“I know. I’m scared too. But, at least we can be scared together.”

“Yeah.”

“Roadblocks are eventually worn away. The sun will continue to rise and set. The world has not stopped yet.”

“Have we?”

“Not without a fight, we haven’t.” She smiled. Not in the way that she usually did. Not in the way of an HR representative. Not a fake smile. But a genuine one. “And, the red-head got us pizza.”

Remy nodded, and watched the sun rise.


End file.
